An Inconvenient Captivity
by Sillysockworm
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto work together in a Journalism company. Sasuke wants Naruto. Naruto can't stand Sasuke's guts. What happens when they're fatefully trapped inside an elevator after hours, with nobody to save them? Yaoi - SasuNaru pairing. Review, people!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: heh, sorry about starting a new one again... I was just soo excited about this and couldn't stop writing it! Contains yaoi.

I was supposed to be doing Psychology revision when I wrote this and I have an exam tomorrow, so appreciate this, ok? -death glare-

Awesome! Cookie?

Disclaimer: K. Masashi says no T_T

* * *

How do you tell someone that you love them? That you lust for them? _Yearn_ for them? How do you even begin to fathom your desires, so deeply personal and unsettling, when they are towards someone so unlikely and obnoxious… someone of your very own gender? How… when it goes against everything you have ever stood for in the world… everything you knew to be 'right'….?

'_There is no shortcut in life.' _

Sasuke remembered those words with a wry smile. How ironic that the very person who had said those words was the source of his infuriation to this present day. Infuriation… because he didn't want to acknowledge the foreign territory his mind had been roaming through recently, the foreign road; so different in contrast to what was expected. Infuriation, because he didn't want it to be true.

Infuriation. Because the dobe had been right.

'_There is no shortcut…' _

And Sasuke didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

"Teme!" hollered a certain blonde as he approached Sasuke's desk, "What the fuck is this?"

Naruto slammed a wad of papers down onto the desk in front of Sasuke and stood with his hands on his hips, blue orbs burning with rage.

Slowly, Sasuke reached for the documents and scanned through the contents. He snorted, "Well, dobe, I do believe that is my application for a share over your column."

He chucked the papers to the side of his desk and smirked up at the blonde.

Naruto stood, fuming at the raven. "Why, teme?" he snarled, "What's wrong with you? You know this column is my baby!"

Sasuke rested his chin in his hand. "How did you get this application, Naruto?"

"Don't change the subject! This is outrageous!"

"This-" Sasuke motioned to the discarded documents, "Is confidential." He frowned, "Or at least, it should have been."

The blonde growled, "Jaraiya called me into his office. He showed it to me and then told me that if I didn't step things up, I would lose my column," he crossed his arms and glared, "To you, teme!"

Sasuke smirked. Well… this was unexpected. He'd applied for Naruto's position within his section in the Journalism office as a joke – merely a way to get under the dobe's skin.

But this had turned out far more successful than he had intended. One look on Naruto's face confirmed it. He was furious.

Sasuke sat back in his chair and surveyed the blonde with satisfaction. "Hn. A bit of healthy competition would be good for you, dobe. I'm just keeping you on your toes."

"WHAT!" Naruto's eye's burned with fury and he slammed his hands down onto Sasuke's desk, hard. The raven merely stared up at him unflinchingly, eyes shining with amusement.

"YOU ARROGANT SON OF A -"

"Uzumaki!" Naruto twitched slightly as his outburst was interrupted by someone walking past. He glanced up and flinched. It was Jaraiya.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jaraiya frowned.

"Umm, I was just-"

"Stop harassing Sasuke and get back to work," he barked, "I want to see results from you, and soon."

And with that the old man walked away, leaving a twitching Naruto in his wake.

"You'd better get going, dobe."

Naruto whirled around to see Sasuke smirking up at him triumphantly. "You don't want your boss to fire you before you can 'step things up'… that would make it too easy for me."

"Why, you, I could just-" Naruto sputtered.

"And I've had enough harassment for one day."

Naruto's face contorted. "Don't think this is over, teme!" He gave Sasuke a deathly glare. "You better watch your back."

Naruto, ignoring the raven's raised eyebrows, turned and flounced away in the direction of his office.

"Hn," Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Too easy."

* * *

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he made his way over to the corridor where the elevators were situated. It was dark outside and there were only a few lights left on in the office as pretty much everyone had gone home already, except for the janitor and a couple others.

It had been precisely five hours since the argument with Sasuke, but the blonde still felt indignation boil hot in his chest when he thought about it. He stomped over to the small metal plate next to an elevator and pressed the button that indicated an arrow going downwards, then crossed his arms and waited.

The office building was Konoha's only journalism estate and it was owned by the Sabaku's – and therefore, naturally, it was a skyscraper worthy of rivalling the empire state building with 150 floors. The section that Naruto worked in was on floor 75, and even though the entire building was equipped with a good, sturdy, _pristine _set of stairs, it was a joke for anyone to even attempt to make use of them. Unless if you worked on floor 20 or below. But as for the rest – and Naruto included – it was just an accepted custom to use the 10 elevators provided on each floor.

'_Ting!' _

Naruto blinked as the elevator doors opened in front of him and he quickly stepped inside, pressing the ground-level button and then leaning back against the cool marble walls with closed eyes.

_Fucking asshole… _

The sound of footsteps neared the occupied elevator, increasing in volume until they entered the small cubicle and then stilled. The doors slid closed and there was a downwards-rushing sensation as it began its descent.

Naruto sighed. He frowned, with his eyes still closed, and began to lightly bash his head against the marble wall.

_Can't fucking wait to get home…_

Bash. Bash. Bash.

"Dobe."

His eyes shot open as recognition hit him like a cold bucket of water.

"Oh, hell no!" He screeched, staring at the raven-haired man leaning casually against the marble railing.

"Teme!" He pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "Get the fuck out of my elevator!"

Sasuke stared indifferently at naruto's offending finger and snorted.

The finger was jerked in the direction of the door. "Out!" Naruto seethed.

"Shut up, idiot. I couldn't get _out _if I wanted to – we're already moving." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto moved over to the control pad and hurriedly began pressing buttons. "Well then, we'll just have to _stop _moving!" Jab. Jab, jab.

"Naru- dobe! What're you doing?" Sasuke looked horrified as he stared at the amount of buttons that Naruto was busy pressing, over and over again.

"You-" jab, "are-" jab, "getting out-" jab, "of my elevator!" jab jab jab jab jab.

Sasuke reached over and shoved the blonde away from the panel and ran a hand over the buttons, his brow furrowing.

"You are such a moron… you could break the machinery like that!"

There was a sudden lurch, and the men were thrown forwards, stopping any retort that might have escaped the blonde's mouth. Naruto stumbled and tripped over his feet, landing face first onto the floor. There was an awful metallic _screech_ as the elevator suddenly came to a stop and the lights overhead flickered.

"What did I say?" Sasuke said angrily, rubbing his head where he'd hit it on the wall.

Naruto jumped to his feet with a shriek. "No! No, no no no no!"

He rushed over to the doors and began pounding on them, muttering vehement curses.

"Someone help me!" He shouted as he threw his head back in desperation.

Casually, Sasuke reached over and pressed a small green button on the panel and the doors began to slide open, causing Naruto to jump back in surprise.

There was a _thud_ as they opened all the way and stopped.

Naruto gaped.

Instead of another floor awaiting them, there was grey. Just a grey concrete wall.

They were completely, totally, and undoubtedly trapped, with no way of getting out.

Which meant… that they would be stuck here together for the entire night until someone found them… which was unlikely because it was 9 oh clock at night and management had all gone home already…

His eyes widened in horror.

"SOMEONE FUCKING GET ME OUT!" He screamed, pounding the marble wall to his left.

It was no use, of course, as the hard marble only served to mutely bruise his hand in the process.

"PLEASE! I'M STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR WITH SASUKE-TEME!" A colourful string of curses flew relentlessly out of his mouth as he continued to pound, ignoring his hand's protesting scream.

Suddenly, the lights overhead gave a last flicker before simply blinking out, washing them with complete and utter darkness.

Naruto whimpered and sunk to the floor.

However, unbeknown to him, Sasuke was stood against the opposite wall, smirking dangerously, eyes flashing like a predator's right before it jumps its prey.

_Well, this can be fun, _he thought, and his smirk widened.

* * *

Hey! So I know that this is kinda short, but I didn't want to give all the fun away too quickly, because you see... this way, you'll have to review if you want to find out what will happen! Kukukuku...

* I guess you could say that the Sabaku's are kinda like the Hiltons in this ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****yay my exams are all nearly over! Just one more week of this revision madness, and then I'm free!**

* * *

Chapter Two

It had been a while since either of them said anything. Minutes went by, with Naruto whimpering silently where he lay and Sasuke standing noiselessly at the other end of the elevator, watching the black space of air in front of him which occupied the blonde.

Suddenly the silence was broken. "Naruto-"

"Don't talk to me, teme," he hissed as he finished whimpering. "It's your fault we're in this mess."

Sasuke snorted, "Hardly. You're the idiot who fucked up our elevator," he said with narrowed eyes.

"Well, you're the asshole who got in the elevator with me in the first place!" Naruto's voice rose an octave.

"Hn, it's a free country, dobe," Sasuke smirked. He knew he was playing on the blonde's nerves, but it didn't matter – that's what this was all about anyway, wasn't it? He was pushing Naruto to the edge… Now it was only a matter of waiting for the dobe to fall.

"Free country, my ass," came the retort.

Sasuke licked his lips. _Yes, Naruto's ass… _

He was grateful for the blanket of darkness hiding the sinful lust blazing in his eyes. How much longer would he have to wait? He couldn't take it, being so close…

Naruto muttered to himself and slowly got to his feet, running a hand through his hair.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" He whined.

He backed up until he felt the cool marble against his back and leaned against it, savouring the whispered promise of sanctuary. It was rather peaceful, actually. Here, inside this expensive marble room… late into the silent hours of night… poised who-knows-how-many feet into the air of a building that's pretty much closed for the night, with only a dark haired raven to keep him company, and seemingly nobody to rescue them anytime soon… nobody would hear an utterance of sound… nobody would hear a scream…

"GYAH! WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPENING?"

_Bash. Bash. Bash. Bash. _

_Bash-_

"You're such an idiot."

Naruto stilled, his eyes wide, and shivered as he felt hot breath at his ear.

Alarm bells began ringing in his head and he knew – even with this blinding darkness – that he had been thrust into unchartered territory.

Desperately, he attempted to move backwards to get away, only to come up short with an _'oomph' _as he realised he was already pinned against a wall. His eyes blazed and he reached out to shove the offending intruder away-

-Only to have his wrists seized up in an iron-grip and yanked forward so that his whole body was pressed up against something warm, living, and _hard_…

"Sasuke!" he squawked in indignation. "Let go! Teme!"

Sasuke didn't budge, but instead he leaned forwards so that his lips were brushing Naruto's left ear and whispered, "You shouldn't take things out on yourself."

Naruto started. "Eh? I'm not! I'm taking things out on you!" he sensed Sasuke's eyes probing the darkness to his left and he turned towards it, glaring daggers. "It's your fault!"

There was a chuckle and Naruto winced at the sound of it. How was this situation in the least bit amusing?

"Ne, Uzumaki…" Sasuke drawled, sliding the tip of his nose along the blonde's jaw, relishing in the tremor building in the man's body. "I mean don't hit your head against the marble like that." Sasuke continued to trace his nose along Naruto's skin, sliding over the cheek until he reached the other man's nose, with foreheads touching and lips only what he assumed to be inches apart.

"You'll destroy whatever brain cells you have left."

"WHAAAT!"

This time, Naruto was successful in shoving Sasuke away, huffing in satisfaction when he heard the raven stumble and curse.

"What is wrong with you?" Naruto hollered. "Why do you always have to be such a jerk?"

"Only stating the truth," Sasuke snorted.

Naruto growled in frustration. "Did your momma never teach you the Saying that if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all?"

He rolled his eyes and waited, expecting a smartass reply, but nothing came. There was only silence from the other man. _Fine then,_ he thought, and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall.

The blonde was just giving up on a reply and his eyes were beginning to droop when he heard a small sound; a murmur.

"My mother never really had much time for me."

Naruto blinked, shocked into silence. What was he supposed to say to that? Suddenly he regretted his earlier words. He bit his lip.

"Sorry."

"Whatever, dobe."

Naruto frowned, "Teme, I was trying to be all nice and considerate, what's your prob-"

Suddenly the blonde man yelped out as he was pushed rather forcefully up against the elevator's wall for the second time.

"Sasuke, what-" he sputtered.

"Enough of this," Sasuke whispered, pressing himself into Naruto's neck. "I'm tired of the banter."

"Banter? Temegetoffme!" he gasped.

Naruto began to struggle, shuddering at the desperate way that this man was touching him now, as if years of loathing had suddenly ceased to exist. Why was he doing this? To humiliate him further?

But… why?

"Naruto, don't you get it?" Sasuke cupped the blonde's face in his hands, obsidian eyes probing the darkness.

_No. I don't understand._

Naruto gave his head a small involuntary shake, and gasped when he felt Sasuke's soft hair brush against his cheek.

"You _are_ a dobe," Sasuke chuckled, and his breath was like soft feathers caressing Naruto's skin. "This… situation. This captivity. It's so-"

"Inconvenient?" Naruto asked, bitterly.

"Well, yes," Sasuke smirked. "But Naruto, don't you see?"

He leaned down and gazed into the darkness where he believed the blonde's face was hidden and his suspicions proved correct when he felt the warmth of irregular breath.

"It's perfect."

And then Sasuke closed the gap between them and kissed Naruto with all the hunger and desire he had deprived himself of for the entirety of the past four years.

* * *

**AN:**

**So, cliffhanger. kukukuku. **

**Lemon in the next chapter, for those lovely people who review! **

**I can't wait to write it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Sorrrry this is late! Literally have been so so so busy being back at school and doing A-levels, gyah. But I tried to make this one as juicy for you as possible to compensate! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Pah, I wish I had ownership. But I don't. Sad times.

* * *

"_Mmph,"_ Naruto closed his eyes, taken aback by the sudden fog of lust, before snapping them wide open.

"Teme, what the fuck are you doing?!" He shouted, pushing Sasuke away.

Sasuke braced himself with his hands on the wall either side of Naruto's head, leaning down with his dark bangs brushing gently across the blonde's face. He breathed heavily.

"Naruto," he whispered.

The blonde man shivered at the sound of his name being spoken like a caress upon his cheek. His eyes fluttered and he unintentionally leaned his body towards the heat that was pressed tantalizingly upon him.

"Why?" Naruto responded, "I thought you hated me."

Sasuke smirked, "Dobe... you are the reason blondes are said to be dense."

Naruto scowled. "Teme, why are you doing this? First, you try to steal my column. _Then_, you steal my elevator. Then… you insult me, right before kissing me, right before insulting me again!" he blew out an exasperated sigh and restrained himself from stomping his foot.

Sasuke was silent for a moment and considered the other man's words. He really didn't understand, did he?

The raven leaned back slightly and cupped the blonde's cheek in his left hand. He leaned forwards and whispered with his mouth at Naruto's ear, "All I've ever wanted was to get under your skin."

Naruto squawked, alarmed by the closeness of Sasuke's breath, and attempted to push him away once more-

But Sasuke grabbed his wrists before he was able to make any impact and pinned them against the wall above his head.

He leaned into the blonde's body, moulding himself to the shape of it.

"And even now," He hissed, "I still yearn to be inside you."

And with that Sasuke bit down on Naruto's earlobe, relishing in the movement of the blonde arching his back as he moaned deep in his throat.

Naruto allowed his eyes to flutter closed as he reluctantly embraced the incoherency that threatened to fog his mind. His body felt heavy and numb, a strange warmth boiling inside his chest.

With his heart racing, Naruto succumbed to the irrevocable power that Sasuke was claiming over his body. His thoughts were clouded and he fumbled with his will power, inevitably losing the battle.

Sasuke seized Naruto's submission as an opportunity to fist his hands into the blonde's hair and delve his tongue into his mouth, not waiting for permission or hesitation. He kissed him deeply, and slowly, and Naruto…

Naruto kissed him back.

Sasuke's heart felt like it might burst out of his chest for the happiness that now swelled within – never had he ever imagined that the man would actually reciprocate his advances like this, even if there were a few failed tries to begin with.

Naruto moaned softly and with an internal curse of, _'to fucking hell with it' _he snaked his arms around the raven's neck and mewled as he was instantly shoved backwards against the wall, never breaking the kiss.

Sasuke reached down with one hand – the other still entwined in the blonde's hair – and fumbled with the man's trouser zip and buttons. He was hesitant at first, but marvelled when there was no protest or disruption in the kiss.

Finally, the last button was undone, and Naruto's trousers fell with a sort of soundless finality to the ground, where he kicked it away from his feet.

Sasuke groaned as he felt the hard member straining against him, begging for attention, and he slipped his hand into the blonde's boxers and gripped his cock firmly.

Naruto's breath hitched and he thumped his head backwards against the marble wall where he furrowed his brows together and bit his lip.

"Sasuke," he breathed.

Sasuke licked his lips and began pumping the member slowly with his left hand. His right hand travelled down from the man's hair and trailed down his cheek, stopping at his lips. Sasuke pushed slightly with his index finger and it entered past Naruto's quivering lips. There, his finger rested on the warm, wet appendage while he proceeded with his slow pumping.

Suddenly, Sasuke picked up the pace and pressure as he pumped _harder _and _faster_, and was rewarded with a low moan which vibrated through his right index finger.

Naruto bit down lightly on the raven's digit and sucked as he felt his climax approaching.

"Mmmph, _thasuke_," he moaned, "please…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and squeezed Naruto's cock, hissing when he heard the muffled gasp. Oh, how he loved hearing Naruto beg.

He released suddenly and kneeled down to put his lips at the erect member, licking off a trail of pre-cum along the length.

Naruto's legs trembled and the raven reached out to steady him with both hands, before dipping his head forward and fully encompassing the throbbing cock in his mouth. He closed his eyes and bobbed his head forwards and backwards, forwards and backwards, harder and faster, forwards and backwards.

Naruto moaned loudly and took hold of Sasuke's hair, finger's curling into fists. He arched into the man's administrations and felt his teeth puncture through the skin where he was biting his lip. The pain only added to the pleasure.

With one last bob of Sasuke's head, Naruto cried out as ecstasy overcame him and he arched even further, with toes curling as well as fingers, as Sasuke swallowed his seed and lapped up the remains along the length of his cock.

Exhausted, the blonde's knees finally buckled and he collapsed on the floor next to where Sasuke was kneeling, panting heavily.

The raven leaned down and planted a small kiss on the man's lips and trailed lighter ones along his jaw, allowing the blonde's to rest.

Before long, Naruto's breathing evened out and light snores were sounded through the tiny marbled elevator and so Sasuke leaned down and rested his forehead on the other man's forehead.

"Naruto," he breathed, "I love you."

He was met with soft snores.

So he settled down on the floor beside the blonde, laying on his back.

Kami, how did this happen? Not that Sasuke was complaining. He had waited for this day, _dreamed _of it, and now in this inconvenient captivity… came a moment of perfection.

He rolled onto his side to face where the blonde was lying and smirked with satisfaction.

"Dobe," muttered Sasuke, "There was so much more I wanted to do."

* * *

**Author's note: **There! ah, sweet redemption. Ok, so I don't know whether I'm going to follow this up and make a whole series out of it, or to just leave it as a three-shot. For now.. just treat it like its complete - then I don't disappoint anyone D:

Review!


End file.
